goanimate_v2fandomcom-20200215-history
POPTECR's Girl Patrol Duty
This is created by Igor the Mii and Sophie the Otter. Plot The POPTECR, an organization focusing on saving Elsa (from Frozen), Cynthia, and Rosalina, realizes that Powerjohn25 and Mariotehplumber have kidnapped Rosalina and Elsa. To add insult to injury, Mirror Cynthia has joined in to hold her normal version hostage! It's up to the team to defeat the three troublemakers and rescue the girls once and for all! Cast *Paul as Igor the Mii and KingKool720 *Kayla as Sophie the Otter *Allison as Elsa *Princess as Cynthia *Callie as Rosalina *Kidaroo as Mariotehplumber and Powerjohn *Eric as IA, Falcor007 and Carkle *Young Guy as PaperPizza Transcript the Mii and Sophie the Otter present.... title of the special appears below.... to [[POPTECR] HQ] Igor (The Leader): "Hmph." KingKool720: "You always say that!" (A Major Admin) Runs In Sophie: "Igor, what was the reason to you create the POPTECR?" Igor: "Easy! To help reduce hate on Elsa, Cynthia, and Rosalina." Sophie: "Now I understand. What's the news now? Any missions we must accomplish?" Igor: on his laptop, Googles "Recent News" Words "Elsa, Cynthia and Rosalina were kidnapped!" appears on the laptop Gets Shocked Igor: "OH MY GOD! I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!" Sophie: "Let's tell our other fellow members." to the Reniuion Room on POPTECR HQ, Igor and Sophie sit on the front chairs while others sits on other chairs Igor: "Bad News, Somebody Kidnapped Rosalina, Cynthia and Elsa, So we have to do RED-ORANGE BAR 736."" IA: (Another Major Admin): "What "RED-ORANGE BAR 736" Means? Igor: "It means Somebody has Kidnapped Rosalina, Cynthia and Elsa." PaperPizza (A Major Sergeant): It was probably Powerjohn25, Falcor007, and Mariotehplumber. Igor: "Pretty Much." Robot MTP bursts through the door Igor: "Whoah! A robotic version of Mariotehplumber!" PaperPizza: "He's....so....scary....." Robot Mariotehplumber: "Destroy POPTECR and Rosalina!" Igor: DON'T YOU DARE! gets out of his chair and Fire Punches Robot MTP, causing Robot MTP to catch in flames Robot Mariotehplumber: "Burning! Burning! Burning!" Sophie: "Look at that cowardly bot go!" MTP Explodes Igor: "HA-HA! Take that, Robot MTP! Now let's do the RED-ORANGE BAR 736." POPTECR Members Run out of the Reunion Room and the POPTECR HQ. [Igor finds a Note on the ground Reads: "Elsa, Cynthia and Rosalina are Trapped on a faraway Castle! Let's see if you can reach it on time, POPTECR! -MTP, Powerjohn25 and Falcor007 Igor: "Mariotehplumber, Powerjohn and Falcor007 did it! WE NEED TO STOP THEM!" Sophie: "Who's with us?" PaperPizza: "Me!" IA: "Me!" (At the bad guys' lair) MTP: Muahahaha! We f***ing captured them! and if the autistic fa***ts don't give us money, we will send them to the obssesed fans and they will be r***ed! Falcor007: That's a bit too much. But we still caught them anyway! MTP: I don't f***ing care!! Rosalina: "Let us out now!" MTP: NO! back to the POPTECR's members walking trough GoCity Pass trough Jelly Otter, Peanut Otter and Shauna Igor: "We Need Help to Find Elsa, Cynthia and Rosalina! will you help us?" Shauna: "Okay! We are also going to join POPTECR!" Jelly: "Me too!" Peanut: "And don't forget me!" Igor: "Okay! you can join." Heroes Go to the Forest, Where is the Faraway castle is found. PaperPizza: "Where are we now?" Carkle: "I think it's a forest..." gets shocked Igor: "Carkle, you Scared Me!" Carkle: "Sorry." the way, they bump into KingKool720 Igor: "Ayoo Carkle!" Carkle: "Me?" Igor: "Sorry, i mean't KingKool720." KingKool720: "What's the matter?" Igor: "We're trying to Save Elsa, Cynthia and Rosalina." KingKool720: "Okay!" Igor: "Do you want to Join POPTECR? It's to protect Elsa, Cynthia and Rosalina." KingKool720: "I'm Joining!" Igor: "Then come along with us!" Carkle: "I'm Joining Too." and KingKool720 Run alongside the POPTECR Gang Category:Specials Category:POPTECR